Gorana
Gorana is a former defector of the Animalian Junta and member of the Animalian military students. Appearence She is an anthropomorphic Red Fox and is often regarded as a relatively unusual member in Olga's faction which involves Volha, Nadzeya, Branka, Lamia, Vesna, Dubravka, Dunja, herself, Anastasija, Venceslava, Kasia, Malgorzata, Milada, Zdenka, Vladana, Melania, Radka, Grazyna, Asena, Ayten, Damla and Hayrunnisa and one of the more fashionable fighters in the A.M.S. She wears black skinny jeans, a grey, blue vest, a black faux fur coat on occasion, white socks and black running trainers. Gorana also speaks with a soft voice. Personality Gorana is easily one of the A.M.S fighters who gets on better with her friends than her leader, whether that leader is either Tatyana her de jure leader, Radmila her de-facto leader or Olga who is another one of her de-facto leaders. And it is her fashion sense that is a particular cause of frustration to Radmila and though she is friendly with the Animalian student Tanya her main friendship lies with Branka and a few other A.M.S fighters. When the A.M.S and the Road Rovers join the main resistance groups she is easily one of those fighters who is intrigued by the amount of allies she fights with. She is also one of those who has been constantly lectured and told off so many times that she simply keeps herself to herself and just accepts what happens to her even her arrest. And it is also her personality which makes her one of the resistance's most sympathetic fighters however when she is in battle or a parade she becomes much more disciplined. As well as one of the resistance's most sympathetic fighters she is also considered to be more playful than other A.M.S members alongside some others. But her main strengths lie with her acrobaticness and flexibility but in the end she accepts her defeat. Role Before joining the A.M.S Gorana serves under Radmila's makeshift forces of 57 other Slavic female Animalians who also intend to see Mechanikat's downfall. She is also one of those members who is chosen to be in Olga's faction which she enjoys remarkably but when she is off duty she also becomes friendly with many of her Islamic allies as well as other extravagant allies mostly Tanya and Dabroniega and though Tanya becomes friends with the vixen Dabroniega does not partially because of her personality. But in battle though Gorana changes radically and becomes a whole lot more disciplined yet even this is not enough for her. At the end of the civil war Gorana is arrested with the A.M.S, the Road Rovers and the resistance's women's factions. The A.M.S is sent to Bronzeley prison whilst the other fighters are sent to concentration camps, in prison Gorana is put in chains with shackles around her wrists and ankles and the chains are put on the vixen in such a way that for the entire time she is put in prison she is forced into a sitting position as though she was fastened into a Scavengers daughter for the time she is in prison until she is released by the Animalian Patriotic Front when, alongside the Fox Junta and the National Protection Process, it invades Animalia. After the dictatorship Gorana is rehabilitated and rewarded by the Fox Junta with the rest of the resistance.Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Foxes Category:Prisoners Category:Heroes